


Outlier

by Meew3



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (Slightly), A mess of complicated feelings, Aro Ace Seto Kaiba, Comfort/Angst, Coming Out, Gen, Internalized Acephobia, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day is complicated for some people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meew3/pseuds/Meew3
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming up and Seto is no help to Mokuba who's trying to plan what to do for his girlfriend that day. The day didn't use to be a complicated one for Seto, but it's become one the last few years. Thankfully, Mokuba's there to help and even surprises him with a gift.
Relationships: Kaiba Mokuba & Kaiba Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Outlier

**Author's Note:**

> Gairaigo = Foreign borrowed words that have been integrated into the Japanese language. Most loanwords (and all modern loans) are transcribed in katakana, a kana (Japanese syllabary) whose usage approximates English.

“I didn’t even realize Valentine’s Day was coming up so soon until I saw stuff in the store. What should I even do for her, Seto?” Mokuba asked.

“Her” being Mokuba’s classmate who after dancing around it for a few weeks he’d finally gotten the nerve to ask her out and they’d been dating for a few months. Though given his hands were busy cutting up vegetables maybe this wasn’t the ideal time to be having a conversation the required so much attention. But it was a _real_ concern, especially after nearly letting the day sneak up on him he didn’t want to appear like he didn’t care!

“Oh… I don’t know, kiddo. I guess you take her out on a date? Buy her something? Just be back at a reasonable hour.”

Mokuba wasn’t much of a kid anymore by now, but that was the least of their problems with the statement. While touched that his little brother came to him for help, Seto had nothing helpful to offer.

Mokuba got re-slapped with the realization that his brother had never dated anyone. “Oh—sorry I’m so used to going to you for advice for everything so I—”

“If you’re done with those, toss them in,” Seto said gesturing to the pot of stew.

Mokuba thought it would be the end of the conversation as a silence nestled between them sans the bubbling of the liquid on the stove. What a way for his stupid mouth to ruin the little quality time they got.

But it wasn’t over.

They were older now, yet still Seto was single which only seemed to invite more to approach him, mainly for monetary gain. And no matter how many people asked, Seto’s answer was always “no" even if it was a rare case where he actually got along with the person. Mokuba would ask “Why not? They seem nice” and Seto always gave the vague answer of having too many other things to focus on, but maybe one day.

Maybe never came.

“Mokuba, there’s something you should probably know. Something I found out a few years ago.” Seto wasn’t looking at him—no, refusing to look at him as he leaned against the counter in their apartment with his eyes focused on the light overhead.

“I’m Aromantic and Asexual.”

Eventually Seto can’t take it anymore and after a long pause bites the bullet and looks over to catch Mokuba’s reaction.

It’s evident on his face that Mokuba’s never heard of such a thing, and it stings. But Seto remembers that he had to go all the way out of the Japanese side of the internet to find those words and they were gairaigo anyway. He musters up his nerve and maintains a neutral face.

“It means I’m not interested in dating anyone, ever. Or see anyone as sexually appealing.”

Mokuba’s eyebrows knit together in thought as Seto holds his breath. The entire atmosphere has changed. It’s not often that Seto shares something like this about himself, and Mokuba knows that means he needs to listen—and very carefully.

There’s a slow nod.

But by the slight tensing in his brother’s hands he knows they’re skirting close to something dangerous. Mokuba decides to drop this conversation for now.

* * *

The awkwardness between them seemed to dissolve quickly over the following few days. Perhaps even some good had come from it, for a few nights later Seto was awoken from his light sleep by Mokuba crawling into bed with him.

“Couldn’t sleep, do you mind?” he whispered.

“’Course not, kiddo.” But as Seto moved to give his brother more space, his hand was caught by what he figured was Mokuba’s holding his.

“Sorry—” the younger mumbled.

“So long as I don’t wake up with you hogging all the blankets you can stay.”

“No promises.”

“Mokuba—”

“Goodnight, Seto.”

He didn’t even have to see his brother in the darkness to know he was sticking his tongue out.

* * *

It’s Valentine’s Day, and Seto has done nearly nothing all day. For him, that’s like not breathing. Mokuba had left earlier in the day, Seto had wished him well.

Even if today wasn’t a weekend he doubted he would have gotten much done at work. A hunk of a prototype he was working on was scattered on the coffee table near the couch he was lying on as well as a good chunk of paperwork for Kaiba Corp. Both looked about as unappealing as walking out into the Arctic circle with no coat.

So Seto took to shuffling his cards.

Again, again, and again.

He used to not care about this day. He would forget of its existence until cards came in from fans or secret admires, all of which he’d toss, and then move on as if they were no more than a pebble in the road and forget about the day again.

But these recent years were different.

There was a certain bliss to not knowing before. It was easy to assume it was just due to being focused on work. That he just didn’t have any interest _yet._

Now he knew that was no longer the case.

Seto didn’t know how to put it into words. Probably still couldn’t even if it were life and death.

But Valentine’s Day was one more reminder that he was an outlier. And he didn’t think it would ever _stop_ being that now.

Countless shuffles later, Mokuba finally returned to find Seto in the same spot.

“Did you have a good time?”

The younger Kaiba flashed a grin and held up a Thunder Dragon Plush. “Funny we both got each other stuffed anim—er stuffed monsters, huh?”

“Yeah. Glad it went well kiddo.” It sounds odd on Seto's tongue.

Mokuba leaves it brief on purpose, not wanting to seem as if he's rubbing it in Seto's face or making a big deal out of his date, which Seto is silently grateful for. The younger simply declares that he's tired and gives his brother space.

At least Valentine’s Day was over. Now he could forget about this kind of thing until White Day rolled around.

* * *

They’ve having another rare meal they get to cook together. But Seto’s more preoccupied in trying to sneak in looking over some documents for KC at the same time. So when Mokuba walks by him and he assumes it’s to give him an earful about working, but instead he’s greeted by the odd sensation of something touching his hand.

It felt cool and smooth.

“Tech that needs fixing?”

But when Seto brings the object up to see, it’s no gadget. It is a well-polished black ring with the white design of an arrow with a dragon’s shape seeming to be curling its body around the projectile as it flew.

“I did some research and… well got this custom-made. Of course, you don’t have to wear it, but it should fit on your middle finger. But if you don’t care for it that’s okay too!” Mokuba rushed to say. “Maybe uh, put in on a necklace or something or just leave it on a shelf—anything’s good really.”

His little brother watches standing on the balls of his feet while Seto turns the object over in the light in his hand before finally slipping it onto his finger.

It’s an odd sensation that he’s not used to, but not one that bothers him. He could get used to this. More importantly, it fits perfectly and anyone that saw it they would probably assume it was just another part of his peculiar fashion sense.

“How did you get my size? I don’t think I’ve ever bought a ring in my life—” he trails off as realization hits him.

That night Mokuba had snuck in. It wasn’t his brother’s hand that had caught his, it must have been Mokuba trying to get his ring size.

“Heheh, I thought you were gonna catch me that night for sure! Well? Is it a keeper?”

Seto smiles.

“It is kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Day can be tricky for some people. Not all aspec/arospec people feel this way, but some do and it's not a matter of "just being lonely/sad that you're single on Valentine's Day" nor "trying to kill romance" or being a stingy person who hates other people being happy. 
> 
> It has become a thing for some Asexuals to wear black rings on their right middle finger as a small way to show their orientation. Mokuba got the dragon and arrow to symbolize Seto's Aromanticism as well. Of course one ring doesn't solve the internal struggles Seto has, but it helps a little, and shows Mokuba is there to support him.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading, and if this holiday is one that is rough for you, know that it is okay to feel that way.


End file.
